


I'm Your Biggest Fan

by asiacore



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Justin Bieber and Niall Horan are kinda sorta obsessed with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 Boylieber

**Author's Note:**

> this is my ongoing jiall!verse that i will update as i please and any other justin/niall fics i write that aren't here don't happen in this verse so i hope that's not too confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fangirling wasn’t something that Niall did, no never, but he will admit that he spent a massive amount of time afterward gushing about how great it’d be for the band to cover a JB song, or even better, collaborate with the younger lad in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're not into how much niall is into justin you probably shouldn't even be here
> 
> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23376188169/jiall-nustin-in-which-niall-fangirls-over-justin)

It all started with a Youtube video. Or rather it all started with a Twitcam that someone recorded and put on Youtube.

-

Niall genuinely (and surprisingly, he noted) enjoyed Justin Bieber’s music. So when a fan had asked him to sing the ever popular song, Baby, during a Twitcam sesh he was having with Zayn in their shared hotel room, he happily obliged.

“One second.” Niall held out his finger and shuffled off screen, rummaging sounds heard in the background while Zayn continued to answer questions the more than willing fangirls were eager to provide. A few moments later he appeared back in front of the camera, a bit breathless with his acoustic guitar in hand. He fiddled around with the strings, making sure it was tuned before strumming the familiar tune.

“Oh whoa,” Zayn sang, as Niall concentrated on the chords he was playing. “Oh whoa,” his tongue stuck out in concentration. “Oh whoa,” a satisfied smile graced his lips.

“I know you love me, I know you care,” Niall joined in. “Just shout whenever and I’ll be there.” Zayn backed out, not knowing the rest, leaving Niall to his own devices. “You are my love, you are my heart, and we will never ever, ever be apart.” Winking at the camera for good measure, he continued. “Are we an item? Girl quit playing. We’re just friends, what are you saying?” he looked to his right, expecting Zayn to jump back in anytime now. “Say there’s another and look right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time and I was like,”

“Baby, baby, baby, oh!” Both Zayn and Niall sang. “Like baby, baby, baby, no!” they continued singing as the Twitcam’s view count skyrocketed. “Like baby, baby, baby, oh, I thought you’d always be mine, mine.” They repeated the chorus once more as a duet until Zayn disappeared and Niall finished the song solo.

He had a huge shit-eating grin on his face at the end of the song. Standing up and bowing graciously he thanked whoever requested the song and everyone else for watching.

Now fangirling wasn’t something that Niall did, no never, but he will admit that he spent a massive amount of time afterward gushing about how great it’d be for the band to cover a JB song, or even better, collaborate with the younger lad in the near future.

He literally sat there talking with fans about how amazing Justin is without even realizing Zayn had fallen asleep behind him. Not until a pillow was thrown at his head and he was told to be quiet did he realize that, he ought to be in bed too. After apologizing to the fans and bidding his goodbyes he shut off the laptop and slid quietly into their shared bed.

Needless to say his dreams that night were plagued by a swooshy-haired, Canadian heartthrob.

-

The next day Niall woke up to an assload of tweets about his mancrush on Justin Bieber. Well actually he was woken up to Louis teasing him about it.

“Hey Nialler, word around town is you’ve got a thing for the Biebz!” Louis pounced on Niall, startling him awake from his lounge on the giant bed.

After letting a string of staggered curses Niall sobered up, “What?” he sat up to see both Louis and Harry fully dressed and smiling stupidly at him. “Who let you in here?” he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

“I did mate,” Zayn appeared in the doorway of the en suite bathroom “You were talking in your sleep again, plus it’s nearly eleven in the morning and you kept me up all night with your fawning over Justin Bieber and whatnot.”

“I was not fawning. I just appreciate his music is all.”

“And his haiirrrrr!” Louis cooed.

“And his eyeeessss!” Harry joined him.

“Oh and don’t forget that million dollar smile!”

“Sounds like you two are the ones with the crush, not me.” Niall deadpanned. It was too early for all this madness. Where was Liam? Why had he not stopped them from waking him up?

“Morning sunshine!” speak of the devil, Liam bursts through the hotel room door.

“Liam!” Niall jumped up and ran over to his friend, (his only true friend thank you very much, because the other three were acting like major tossers at the moment) “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Niall!” Liam hugged the blonde. “What’s the matter?” he asked flopping them both down on the bed next to Louis and Harry, who were both grinning stupidly.

“You’re my only friend here, Li. They’re all jerks.” Niall mumbles into Liam’s chest when Louis and Harry start snickering.

“Is this about you fancying Justin Bieber?” Liam asked, rubbing comforting circles into his friends back.

“Ugh!” Niall groaned, “Not you too! I do _not_ like him, okay? You know this, I just like his music. You do too! Does that mean you fancy him as well?”

Liam nodded, “I gue-”

“He’s different!” Louis interjected. “Liam isn’t totally gay for him like you are.”

“Oh you’re the last person who should be calling anyone gay…” Niall quipped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Guys!” Liam, ever the voice of reason, finally spoke up “Leave Niall alone, if he says he doesn’t have a crush on Justin Bieber then he clearly doesn’t.”

“Thank you.” Niall breathed a sigh of relief. If there was anybody he could count on to set things straight it’d definitely be Liam.

“And even if he did, who are we to pass judgment on him? We’re his best mates, we’re supposed to support each other regardless-”

“Ugh!” Niall flopped back on the bed, burying his head underneath the pillows. Why have all his friends chosen now to go completely mad?

-

After a long day of interviews and guest appearances, all Niall wanted to do was crawl into bed and relax. So that’s exactly what he did. He immediately opened his laptop and logged into twitter after he got comfortable underneath the pile of blankets.

The guys were out doing something or another without him. Niall isn’t one to usually pass up a good time, and the possibility of free booze, but after being taunted the entire day by both Louis and Harry and the occasional comment by Zayn (all of which were shut down immediately by nothing but a glance from Liam) he just wanted to be alone.

Immediately when he logged on, Niall went to check his mentions. All of them ranging from “@NiallOfficial OMG NIALL I LOVE U SO MUCH WILL U PLZ MARRY ME?!” to “when are @Real_Liam_Payne & @NiallOfficial gonna just admit that they are in love? #NiamExists” but one in general grabbed his attention.

The tweet on trial was from a certain @justinbieber and had been retweeted over 3,000 times within the span of a couple hours. “just watched a dope video of @NiallOfficial and @zaynmalik from @onedirection, so I decided to make one of my own…” after it followed a link which Niall hesitantly clicked on, burying himself deeper into the bed.

The link led to a youtube video simply, but obviously titled “WMYB” uploaded by Justin himself to his personal account. Niall paused the video before it could even begin, not even realizing that he was breathing unevenly and beginning to feel claustrophobic underneath all his blankets.

He hopped up and paced around the room for a while, for no actual reason, he told himself, before deciding, “Fuck it!” he stalked over and turned the lights off hoping it’d cool the room down and bit a plopped down on the bed.

Shakily pressing play, Niall bit his lip in anticipation, and no he did not shriek when the video finally began. “Hey guys,” Justin sat in a cream colored room, probably a studio, an acoustic guitar in hand. “Last night somebody sent me a video of a couple of guys from One Direction singing _Baby_ , and they were amazing. So I thought I’d take a stab at their song What Makes You Beautiful because my girlfriend loves it-” Niall tensed up at this statement “And so do I, so here goes nothing.”

And no Niall was not crying three minutes later, except he kinda was and, “Oh my god, I love him so much.” He whispered and just sat there, head hanging in his hands while he sobbed.

He’d always been a ‘Belieber’ he’d like to think at least, but _fuck_ now he’s one of _them_. Them being those girls who just sat there and cried when they met him, and it freaked him out just a bit. He’d try to rub their backs and tell them not to cry, really please stop crying, and the girls couldn’t form actual words or string together sentences and in most cases he assumed they didn’t even know why they were crying in the first place.

“It’s because they love you!” Louis told him once. “They never thought this moment would come where they’d be able to meet you and all their emotions just bubble up and explode in a fit of tears.”

Niall called bullshit at the time, “You sound so well-rehearsed in the matter.” He had commented, but it all made so much sense now.

So he vowed that he’d never ever want to meet Justin Bieber. Like face-to-face, never.

-

But not even a month later on tour they found themselves in Canada and, “What are the odds of Justin actually being here right now?” Niall had mumbled more to himself than to the window of the plane he was on when it landed in Vancouver earlier that week.

Turns out the odds weren’t ever in his favor because he knew something was fishy was up when the guys woke him up early that day, saying that they had an interview that day, which he was sure was an off day because he asked Liam, he asked _twice_ and he was sure but- “Hurry up now, we wouldn’t want to keep him waiting!” Louis pulled him up from his bed and flung him into the bathroom and locked the door. “You have fifteen minutes!” he yelled from the other side of the closed door.

Looking back now he blames the fact that he was still basically asleep when it was said to not even notice that Louis had said _‘him’_ , like he knew the gender of this supposed interviewer in advance.

But exactly fifteen minutes later Niall found himself being smashed into the back of a van along with Liam and Harry and there was a blur of cars and streetlights and he didn’t even realize he had fallen asleep until Liam was poking at his side, “We’re here” he smiled down at him and held out his hand. Niall grabbed it appreciatively and allowed himself to be pulled out of the van and into the chilly morning air.

They were at an arena of sorts and Niall looked around and hummed to a tune that was stuck in his head while he followed his band through a series of backdoors and long corridors. Eventually they stopped in front of a door and Louis turned around smirking in his general direction. “What’s with him?” he nudged Liam who was looking down at his phone.

“Hmm?” Liam locked his phone and slid it into his pocket before throwing an arm around the blonde, “Oh Louis, you know that’s normal behavior for him.” He shrugged and Niall couldn’t help but nod in agreement. But then Zayn and Harry were whispering and laughing and, oh no.

Oh no, oh no. His stomach sank and he rushed forward to where the three boys were stood and, “OH MY GOD!” Niall had screeched. They were in front of Justin Bieber’s dressing room and “I hate you guys so much right now.” And Liam was at his side at an instant chastising his friends.

“I can’t believe you guys would bring him here, you know how sensitive a subject this is for him.” He spoke in a stern voice but still had a smirk on his face.

“We set all this up just for you!” Louis exclaimed and lifted a hand to knock on the door. “Now you two have fun okay, keep it PG in there.” He grabbed both Zayn and Harry pulling them further down the hallway.

“Don’t leave me.” Niall clutched on to Liam’s arms, his bright blue eyes almost glistening with tears.

“It’ll be fine Ni, just go and talk to him. He’s a regular lad just like us.”

“Except he’s _Justin Bieber_.”

There was a rustling sound on the other side of the door and Liam detached himself from the blonde.

“Liam!”

But it was too late, Liam was gone walking in the same direction Louis and company had gone. And fuck now the door was opening and shit what is Niall supposed to say?

“Hey man,” Justin stood before him, just as flawless as he could be with his hair all coiffed up like Zayn’s and his honey colored eyes and his bright white smile. And Niall couldn’t really think of anything to say, which is a first, and he took in his entire presence from the tip of his hair to his Supra clad toes and- “Niall?”

“Oh my God, hi Justin!” Niall flung his arms around the younger boy, burying his face in the nape of his neck.

“Hey,” Justin laughed. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” He mumbled into Justin’s neck. “I love you— I mean I love your music, so much.” Niall was glad Justin couldn’t see his face at the moment because he was blushing furiously.

“That’s so awesome, I love you too.”

And Niall had to pull away at that, “What?”

“Yeah I totally went and watched all of you guys’ videos and auditions and stuff. I think it’s really cool that you referred to yourself as the _me_ of Ireland. Really flattering, but yeah, don’t tell anyone but you’re definitely my favorite.”

“Oh my God” Niall swooned “Is this a joke? Do you have a script? Am I being Punk’d?” he pushed past Justin into his dressing room. “Where are the cameras? Where are the guys? You can all come out now, you’ve been caught!”

Justin was cackling as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Bro, this is real. Your friends called me the other day and set this up. They said you’d like to meet me, which was great because I really wanted to meet you.” And was that a blush? Oh God this can’t be real.

Niall stood there awestruck. “This is really real? I’m standing here talking to _the_ Justin Bieber?” Justin nodded, “Literally the best day of my life, I swear. I was going to kill Louis for this, but now I’m going to have thank you because I’m here with you and this is a dream come true, wow, man I love you so much.” Niall babbled, walking about the room touching things and gesturing wildly.

Justin couldn’t help but laugh because seriously this guy was just a ball of energy and he’s actually really cool and maybe they should hang out some more before they go back to the UK? “When are you guys leaving Canada?” he asks and Niall shrugs “Well we should definitely hang out again before you go. Maybe you could come to the studio or we could go somewhere I do-”

“YES! We can do whatever you want, I don’t care. I can just sit and listen to you recite the dictionary if you’d like.” Niall slapped a hand over his mouth. “Was that weird? I feel like that was weird.”

“No it’s cool.”

“No that was weird. I feel like a fan—well I am a fan, your fan. I’m your biggest fan actually. Wow and I got to meet you and you want to hang out some more, this is so amazing.”

There was a knock on the door before it was opened and a group of people walked in telling Justin it was time for him to get his hair and make-up done and okay, ‘ _what the hell?_ ’ Niall thought he looked perfect already, but now he’s being ushered out of the room and Justin’s yelling something out, “I’LL CALL YOU LATER!” he thinks and now Louis is at his side.

“So how was it?” he’s nudging at Niall’s arm expectantly.

“Amazing,” Niall stares at the now closed door with wide eyes. “It was great. Fuck you though, I was going to murder you but now I just want to hug you.” He wrapped his arms around the older boy.

“Hey, I helped too!” Harry, who was on his other side, whined.

“Oh, shut up” Niall chided but pulled him in on the hug as well.

He saw Zayn and Liam heading toward them and felt his phone vibrating wildly in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that he had a DM on Twitter from Justin saying, “I just realized that I don’t even have your number.” And was mentioned in a tweet from Justin, “just met @NiallOfficial and I already love this guy. Amazing dude, we gotta hang out again soon”

“Look!” Niall shoved the phone in his band mates faces and they all congratulated him. He stood there beaming at all of his friends, eyes glazed over, nothing on his mind but _JustinJustinJustin_ and _I can’t believe I just met him_.

“You’re such a fanboy.” Zayn clapped a hand on his back good-naturedly.

“I know,” Niall smiled “I’m the biggest fanboy ever, but it’s all worth it because I just met Justin Bieber.”

“And you were so nervous at first; you thought this would end terribly.” Liam smiled.

And _oh God_ it didn’t not at all, it was actually pretty fucking perfect.


	2. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d spend all night texting and tweeting each other, Niall giggling furiously under his covers into all hours of the night. And they’d spend all their free time on the phone with one another if they weren’t actually with one another. And throughout the six months that they’d known each other they’d developed a mutual love for one another, albeit Justin’s may have been a bit more platonic than Niall’s, but who could blame him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened when this verse had pretty much taken a life of its own but yay for silly boys in love dancing around each other
> 
> also found [here](http://shipslostatsea.tumblr.com/post/23880069887/jiall-nustin-fluff-sequel)

The call comes late one night in September while Niall was dead to the world. His phone was blaring through the hotel room, but he hadn’t heard it until he was being smacked in the face with a pillow, “Niall answer your bloody phone!”

Zayn was tired of sharing rooms with Niall because he needed his beauty sleep and hardly got any when he was with the boy. “It’s been ringing for like half an hour, can’t you hear it?” he smacked the pillow down on his friend again.

Niall groaned but rolled over and picked up his phone, squinting at the bright screen in the dark room.

“’lo?” his thick Irish accent was heavy with sleep.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

That voice had Niall up at an instant.

“Erm no, I was already up.” Niall sat on the edge of the bed rubbing at the back of his head, “Uh what time is it?”

“Well it’s about seven in the morning on the 12th here in California, but midnight on the 13th out there.” A laugh was heard through the receiver, “Happy Birthday, Niall.”

Well.

He had forgotten it was his birthday. The fact that he’s been bouncing around a lot from city to city, he’d lost track of the date. But of course _he_ didn’t.

“Thanks Justin,” Niall could feel the blush rising in his cheeks, even in the dark room.

Zayn rolled his eyes and dug around his bag for a hoodie and slipped on a pair of shoes. He left the room, probably going for a smoke, since he realized there’d be no going back to sleep now that Justin called.

“How does it feel to be 19 now?” Justin’s voice was laced in amusement, “You’re so old, man.”

“Hey I take offense to that, I’m younger than Liam, Zayn and Louis, so shut it. But I suppose it feels the same.” Niall shrugged, he never knew how to answer questions like that. “What’re you doing up at 7 anyway? Don’t you usually sleep until like, noon?”

“Yeah well, I had to say happy birthday to my best bro.”

Niall flipped back onto the bed and covered his face with a pillow. It was all he could do to muffle the high pitched squeal that bubbled out of his mouth against his will.

Did Justin really just call him his ‘best bro’?

He knew they were friends, close friends even. They hung out a lot when they were on break or just so happened to be in the same city at the same time which was rare, but those were the times Niall cherished the most.

But best bros, really? It was an honor and Niall just couldn’t deal. He’d finally come to terms with the fact that he had the biggest crush on Justin when they first met earlier in the year, and to have him admit that he considered Niall his best bro caused his heart to swell.

“Niall? You still there?”

“Yeah, I was just uh… thinking.” Niall moved the pillow just enough so that Justin could hear him, “I can’t believe you remembered my birthday.”

“Of course I did, I put it in my phone as soon as you told me. It sucks I can’t be there with you though, I wanted to tell you in person.”

He could just hear Justin smiling over the phone and a wave of butterflies hit him hard, “I wish you were here.” Niall whispered.

“Yeah…”there was a sharp intake of breath, “When’s your next holiday?”

“Not ‘til Christmas I’ll bet, but I’m not sure.” Niall rolled over and absentmindedly started kicking his feet in the air.

“Damn, I have a ton of charity concerts around Christmastime. How about New Year’s Eve?”

“I suppose I’ll be free.”

“Alright then, save the date. We’re going out on New Year’s Eve.”

“O-okay. It’s a date.” He was staring at his feet now, a question burning in his throat but he wouldn’t dare ask, _What about Selena?_

Don’t couples usually do coupley things on New Year’s Eve? Niall didn’t want to seem like he was intruding on their relationship or whatever, though he was undoubtedly excited for their _date_.

And, _fuck_ , he knew Justin didn’t mean it like that, but he can’t help the way his heart beats a little faster or how his fingers tremble and he has to bite his lip to not shout out to the heavens above about how happy he was for this ‘date’.

They sat on the phone talking for a bit about whatever popped in their heads at the moment. Niall laid down; phone braced between his head and his pillow, stifling yawns, but didn’t dare hang up on the boy.

Justin on the other hand was wide awake and could be heard mulling about. He was laughing about something, Niall didn’t really know what, but his laugh was infectious so he was laughing as well. And by now Zayn had returned and attempted to go back to sleep, but settled on glaring daggers at the back of the blonde’s head until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Seriously?” he mumbled gathering up a pillow to smack him with again.

But at that very moment Justin was saying, “Alright I realize it’s pretty late there and you probably want to go back to sleep so I’ll let you go now.” And Niall murmured something, already half sleep and Justin chuckled, “Night Niall, happy birthday.” He hung up.

Zayn studied Niall for a moment and decided that waking him up would only cause him to lose more sleep so he settled back down in bed praying that they’d be allowed to sleep in late because it’s not fair if he has to lose sleep over Niall and his _boyfriend_.

And to anyone other than Justin and Niall that’s essentially what they were.

They’d spend all night texting and tweeting each other, Niall giggling furiously under his covers into all hours of the night. And they’d spend all their free time on the phone with one another if they weren’t actually with one another. And throughout the six months that they’d known each other they’d developed a mutual love for one another, albeit Justin’s may have been a bit more platonic than Niall’s but who could blame him?

Niall couldn’t help that all it took was a pair of brown eyes, swooshy hair and a great smile to win him over. He’ll even admit that he did have the tiniest little crush on Liam way back in the X Factor house and while that’s for the most part died, he can allow himself to admit that, damn he is attractive.

And that’s another thing, in itself. The fact that he found guys attractive in the first place. He didn’t believe himself to be gay or bisexual or anything of the sort. He just knew when someone was ridiculously good looking they just were and gender didn’t matter.

But stop the fucking presses he has a _date_ with Justin Bieber coming up.

Shit.

-

The months essentially flew by after that. It was all a blur of performances and interviews and recording and before Niall could even blink it was Christmas.

He was back home in Mullingar with his family and he was happy to see them and all, but he sat around waiting for the days to pass. And on the 29th he was on a plane on his way to Los Angeles to meet Justin and he couldn’t be any more excited.

When he arrived in LA it was still the 28th, about midday, and Niall felt like he just went back in time (timezones never really made sense to him). He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep but Justin was there and he’d give himself shit for this later but he couldn’t help himself.

Niall made a beeline straight for Justin. It was a sprint really, he ran straight into his arms and didn’t care about people staring or cameras flashing as he buried his face into his best friend’s neck. He wasn’t physically crying, no that would be lame, but he was dying on the inside.

Months of not being able to see Justin was catching up to him and Niall’s grip on the younger boy tightened. They stood there in the middle of the airport hugging each other, people were spouting off questions, but Niall wasn’t listening. Justin was laughing into Niall’s shoulder when he mumbled, “I missed you.”

Niall pulled away, these were the first words either of them had said to one another since he arrived, and oh what a great group of words they were. “I missed you too.” A huge grin took over his face.

Justin threw an arm over Niall’s shoulder and ushered him out to his awaiting car.

They spent the next few days goofing off around Los Angeles. Justin took Niall to all the different sight-seeing spots and some of his favorite restaurants and hang out spots. He also basically forced Niall to stay with him because, “Why would I let you stay at a hotel, when you can just stay with me?”

Which is how Niall found himself on the 31st of December in Justin’s bathroom, trying to style his hair just perfectly for the night ahead of him. He’d been at it for almost an hour and couldn’t get it exactly how he wanted it and it was frustrating, really.

“Niall,” Justin poked his head in the door and, ‘ _Why wasn’t that locked?_ ’ Niall thought to himself but then Justin was behind him, “You look fine,” he said grabbing at Niall’s hands. “Now let’s go.”

Justin pulled him all the way to the car and took them to a club in Hollywood.

It was supposedly a 21+ club but being a celebrity has its perks. In more ways than one. It didn’t take long for both of them to get drunk, and Niall wasn’t much of a dancer but he found himself smashed in between Justin and a ton of strangers, all of them gyrating to that latest dance hits.

Niall didn’t remember having this much fun since, well yesterday when Justin took him to Disneyland, but before that it’d been a while.

It was hot and rapidly approaching midnight and Niall really wanted another beer so he squeezed his way through the mass of people over to the bar. Justin was quick on his heels signaling the bartender who brought them another round. He grabbed Niall and pulled them out to the balcony where there were less people crowding around.

“So, having fun?” he asked.

Niall nodded, chugging back his beer. “Yeah, thanks.” His face was hot and the cool air outside felt great against his skin, “For everything.”

“Anything for my best bro,” Justin smiles as he finishes off his own drink.

There goes that feeling again in the pit of Niall’s stomach.

He lunged forward engulfing Justin in a tight hug, tears spilling down his face.

“Whoa!” Justin had almost lost his balance before wrapping his arms around his friend and then he was counting down, “10, 9, 8! Come on Niall!” he was staring at the giant clock above them.

Niall blinked stray tears away, attempting to count along with everyone else.

_7_

_6_

_5_

Justin was staring at him now.

_4_

_3_

_2_

Niall’s fingers tightened his hold on Justin’s shirt.

_1_

“Happy New Year,” Justin’s breath was hot and almost inaudible in Niall’s ear as everyone went into a frenzy around them. He turned his head to reply but stopped when Justin’s lips pressed against his cheek.

Niall pulled away not believing what just happened, but Justin’s cheeks were red as he stared intently into his eyes, waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

So Niall leaned forward and captured Justin’s lips in a full on kiss. Neither of them moved to pull away until they were both gasping for air. Niall turned pressing his head into Justin’s shoulder, licking his lips appreciatively.

“That was…” Justin’s fingers played with the belt loops of Niall’s pants “nice.”

 _‘But what about Selena?’_ Niall thought once again not daring to speak.

He reluctantly pulled away, and Justin grabbed his hand pulling him back into the club.

They ordered another round of drinks, having sobered up a bit after their encounter, but abandoned them for the time being and headed back out onto the dance floor.

This time though, hands were lingering and stares were harder. No one else mattered except for them as they pulsated against each other to the thump, thump, thumping of the upbeat pop song.

And when they found themselves kissing again, this time not in the secluded area of the balcony, they both silently but mutually agreed, _fuck it_ , and they’d probably talk about it later, but all that mattered was here and now and Niall had been waiting so, so long for this and it was all that he’d ever imagined and more.


	3. Don't Say It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to shout out, “No!” or “Come back!” or even, “I need you!” but nothing comes out until he hears the front door shut and he mutters out a quiet, “Shit,” because he knows without actually knowing, that he fucked up.

If Niall thought he lost it when he met Justin, then he’s sure his life ended when he met Rihanna.

It was a release party for her new single and Justin invited him, he invited all the boys actually, but they decided to stay behind. “We don’t want to intrude on your date,” Louis elbows him and, “It’s not a date!” Niall retorted.

Because it’s not.

They aren’t dating, Justin’s happily with Selena, and Niall’s just happy that Justin is happy.

He is his best mate afterall.

“How does Selena feel about you stealing her boyfriend?” Liam jokes and Niall almost feels scandalized because he was sure out of all of them he’d be the most understanding of his and Justin’s _strictly platonic_ relationship.

Sure there was that one time that they won’t talk about.

New Year’s Eve.

They’re not acting like it didn’t happen, no, never that because Justin said it was, “nice” and Niall was way less intoxicated than he led on so he probably enjoyed it more than he should have but—

“I’m not stealing Justin away from anyone,” Niall mumbles, “he invited all of us, you lot just decided not to go.”

“Yeah because he was only asking us to tag along to be nice,” Liam and Louis are nodding at each other.

“Right! He doesn’t really want us there on your _date_.” Louis is cooing and high fiving Harry and wow he’s in on it too?

Niall turns to Zayn who is shrugging and at least he hasn’t said anything yet.

So that’s why when Niall arrived at the launch party the first person he decided to text was Zayn, “I jst met Rihanna omg sheis so hot in person.” He hits send and jumps when he feels an arm wrap around his waist.

“Where have you been?” it’s Justin and he’s pressed close against his side, arm slung around Niall. They had gotten separated right after Niall met Rihanna.

Which Niall can vividly remember as being one of the best moments of his life.

“Hey Rhi, this is Niall from One Direction,” Justin was introducing him and Niall  was waving sheepishly trying not to just die but then Rihanna is throwing her arms around him and he’s smiling so hard and inwardly squealing.

“I know who he is,” Rhianna gives him a nice squeeze before pulling away and ruffling his hair, “you are so cute.”

“You aren’t too bad looking yourself,” Niall is grinning from cheek to cheek and Rihanna gasps.

“And he’s funny! Flattery will get you everywhere.” She turns to Justin, “I like this one, he’s a keeper.”

Justin’s grabs Niall’s hand, his face redder than Niall’s ever actually seen it and does that thing where he tries not to smile but fails miserably and settles for staring at the ground instead.

“Awe, Jay baby please!” Rihanna’s shoving a drink in Justin’s free hand and turns to offer Niall one, “You sure you can handle this?”

Niall wonders what’s in the glass that would make her ask that but shrugs it off, “I’m Irish.”

That was enough for her because then she’s laughing and handing him a drink and smacking a bright red kiss on his cheek before flouncing off to another part of the room.

The encounter was short and sweet but it was enough for Niall, “Oh my gosh, I just met Rihanna!” he exclaims and then he’s look around the room.

There are so many familiar faces that he can’t put names to. He recalls the time Zayn tried to get him ‘cultured’ by creating a PowerPoint presentation called, ‘Various R&B Artists that You Don’t, But Should Know’ and tries to remember who exactly all these people are, but then Justin’s hand is being ripped out of his own and he turns to see him being dragged across the room by Scooter and now he’s alone and he really wishes at least Zayn would’ve come along.

But he’s not answering his text, and Justin’s back and he’s still clutching onto Niall’s hip protectively and he’s smiling that special smile Niall likes to think is just for him and he’s handing him another drink and everything’s perfect the way it is.

The night goes on in a blur of bright red hair and loud music and strong drinks until Justin’s tugging him out into the car and they’re on their way back to Justin’s place.

The driver announces their arrival and Justin wordlessly grabs his hand, pulling him to his room.

It’s dark, neither of them bothering to turn the light on as Niall toes off his shoes and his jeans follow, Justin following suit, tossing a pair of pajama pants across the room to his friend as they silently slip into bed.

This is just something that they do.

It turns out that Justin’s a hardcore cuddler so Niall learned early on in their relationship to just shut up and go with the flow.

He sighs and lets the younger boy snuggle into him, not that he’s particularly upset about it or anything. It’s just that Niall is still buzzing from earlier and he can’t really fall asleep right now. He’s recalling a conversation he’s sure he had with Katy Perry’s boobs earlier when Justin taps him on the shoulder.

Justin slides his left leg up and down Niall’s right. He moves his head so it’s placed directly over Niall’s heart. Tapping the beat out along his collarbones up his neck until he reaches fringe and brushes it away from his face.

Niall’s breath hitches in his throat but he doesn’t say anything. Nothing’s been said since they left the party, and he doesn’t want to be the one to break their silence first. It’s hard though when Justin rolls over so he’s hovering directly over him.

His arms are like jelly though due to his inebriated state and he collapses forward, heads smashing and they both can’t help but laugh.

They’re in a tangled heap, legs intertwined with Niall’s arms wrapped around Justin’s torso shaking with silent laughter when Justin whispers a simple, “hey” and Niall loses his shit.

He cranes his head forward sliding his arms under Justin’s shirt and up his back until he’s grasping at the hairs at the nape of his neck. Justin tilts his head humming at the touch and glances at Niall expectantly.

Taking this as a ‘go ahead’ Niall presses a tentative kiss up into Justin’s lips, still unsure of this is an ok thing to do. But Justin is pushing down into him, deepening the kiss, his body suddenly heavy and rigid against Niall’s.

Niall flips them over so he can do most of the work. He’s working his hands under the front of Justin’s shirt, legs straddling his hips as he moans audibly into Justin’s mouth when he feels two hands fisting tightly into his hair.

Justin’s smiling into the kiss now, the cheeky bastard, and he’s taking advantage of Niall’s open mouth, searching and learning every crevice, seeing if he can find the taste he more often than not found himself craving buried deep within the blonde’s mouth.

Niall pulls away and ignored the whimper of protest Justin makes at his actions, “What are we doing?” he asks, voice raw.

Silence consumes them and Niall groans when he feels Justin shrug underneath him. He rests his head on the pillow next to Justin, not bothering to move from above him.

Justin’s pawing at his back though and Niall just shakes his head into the pillow, “Let’s just go to sleep, yeah?” and Justin wants to protest but in an instant Niall is off him but he’s not leaving and he tries not to smile at that.

He flips on his side so he’s facing Niall and he can’t help the lazy grin that takes over his features. “So pretty,” Justin whispers, fingers ghosting over cheeks and hair and the pull of lips against teeth and he’s so, so tired but he never gets to do this. Niall is never this compliant and willing and open to letting Justin touch him.

It’s always, “Not now, Justin,” or what he hates the most, _“What about Selena?”_ because yeah, sure, he loves Selena, always has, always will, but there’s something about Niall that he can’t get enough of.

He’s so different, his skin and the shapes, the contours, the way that skin spreads. Hard where Selena is soft, bones jutting out where he’s used to gripping curves, hands big enough to grip a ball without dropping it.

Not only that but he’s an all-around great buy to be around. So carefree and full of laughter and never failing to make Justin smile.

Justin loves that. Loves _him_ , he assumes.

And he’s drunk and it’s not that he’s not thinking, but that he’s thinking _too hard_ and, “Love you,” he mumbles against thin lips, not even realizing they were that close, not even realizing he had just confessed something _so big_.

But he’s drunk and he’s tired and he’s happy, so he presses a chaste kiss to shocked lips and drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

-

Waking up with a pounding headache and your stomach churning is never a good feeling.

But waking up with a pounding headache and your stomach churning with your best friend staring down at you sadly as you try to recall last night’s events only to come up blank is literally the worst feeling ever.

Yeah so, needless to say, Justin feels like shit.

He feels a little less like shit though after he pukes into the trash bin on the side of the bed. He figured he wouldn’t make it to the toilet, and who keeps trashcans in their bedrooms anyway?

Niall hands him a glass of water and two pills that he doesn’t question, just swallows them down and nods appreciatively, waiting patiently for him say something, _anything_ , because it’s not like him to stay this quiet for this long.

“Justin,” his voice is wavering, “do you remember anything from last night?”

Justin shakes his head no, he doesn’t remember anything past stumbling into the car, and even that is a little blurry. He’s worried though because Niall is groaning and burying his head in his hands.

“What?” Justin’s tongue feels thick in his mouth “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Niall is up and gathering his clothes. “I just remembered, I’ve got to go.”

“Niall wait—”

“No I’ve really got to go, Liam will have my head, he’s been calling me all morning,” he lies, “I was supposed to be back hours ago.”

“Just tell me what happened.” Justin’s up too now and almost falls when he tries to grab at Niall’s hands.

Niall catches him by his waist and is guiding him back over to the bed, “You rest, we’ll talk about this later. I need to go.” He squeezes Justin’s arm before turning to leave.

He wants to shout out, “No!” or “Come back!” or even, “I need you!” but nothing comes out until he hears the front door shut and he mutters out a quiet, “Shit” because he knows without actually knowing, that he fucked up.

-

“I TOLD YOU IT WAS A DATE!”

Niall’s being attacked, hands grasping him from every direction as soon as he walks in the door as he’s being pulled into a group hug.

Louis was yelling and shaking him and asking too many questions at once.

“How did it go?”

It’s Liam’s voice he hears this time, assumes that’s his head resting on his own and Niall wants to tell them all to back off, but this is kinda what he needs right now.

“I met Rihanna,” he starts, “and I saw Katy again, she says hi, and there were a lot of people there, Zayn you would’ve loved it. Oh and Justin told me he loved me and now he doesn’t remember so,” he’s talking fast and shrugging and tries to escape when they all drop the group embrace, but Louis grabs him.

“Wait, what?” Harry blinks.

“I met Rihanna, she’s really hot. You lot should’ve came.” Niall is struggling against Louis’ hands on his arms.

“No, what’s this about Bieber loving you?” Zayn is the first to just _say it_ , and Niall almost breaks down right there.

“Last night, he told me he loved me…” Niall wishes he could just swallow down the memory and forget it, like a bad dream. “I asked him if he remembered saying that this morning, and he said no.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Harry, ever the romantic, tries to reason, but Niall isn’t listening.

“You don’t forget something like that,” he shakes his head.

“But what Harry is saying is, he may not remember saying it, but it still may be true. Justin may actually love you.” Liam is nodding, clapping a hand on Harry’s back as they share a glance.

“Everyone knows you two have been a couple since you’ve met,” Louis is smirking and Niall doesn’t have time for this right now.

He jerks his arm away from the older boy and heads straight to the kitchen. All he really wants right now is a nice big mug of black coffee and to be left alone.

But the boys are hot on his heels, reluctantly to just, “Let it go,” he pleads and they just don’t know how to listen.

“But you love him and he loves you,” Harry is all but whining.

“Harry shut up,” Zayn chastises him, “all of you shut up.” And Niall wants to hug him, squeeze him, in thanks. “None of us know what’s going on, so it’s not our place to tell him what to do or how he feels.”

And Niall actually says, “Thank you,” out loud this time as the other three boys look baffled.

“I told you it was a terrible idea letting him go to that party alone with him,” Zayn seems upset, more so than Niall actually.

“That’s only because you wanted to go and meet celebrities,” Louis is rolling his eyes and, “No, it was because I knew Bieber would pull some shit like this.” Zayn scowls.

Niall’s got his coffee started and he’s behind Zayn, so he can’t see his face but judging by everyone else’s expressions he knows the older boy is pissed.

“Zayn,” Niall puts a tentative hand on his shoulder.

“What?!” he spins around.

“Don’t yell at him!” Louis chastises him.

“You’re the one who is yelling!” Zayn snaps.

And Niall thinks this is a disaster, and it’s all his entire fault that they’re all fighting over him. Even Harry looks upset as he tries to calm Louis down, and Niall’s grip is tight on Zayn’s shoulder and Liam—

Liam’s gone, but then he’s back and Justin’s behind him and Niall just wants to _die_.

“What are you doing here?”  Zayn furiously makes his way over to Justin only to be stopped by Liam.

“Zayn, you need to calm down.” Liam’s hands are on Zayn’s chest pushing him back away from the boy behind him.

“No, he doesn’t get to just break Niall’s heart then burst in here acting like everything is fine!”

“What?” Justin’s confused, “Ni, what is he talking about?”

“Ugh, Zayn,” Niall sighs and he just wants his coffee.

Harry’s glaring at him with his best, ‘Look at what you’ve done!’ face and Louis face is still screwed up in frustration, “How about you take your own advice and shut up,” he’s pushing past Liam out of the kitchen, Harry in tow.

And Justin is just there wondering what the hell is going on and “What did I do to you last night?” he’s looking back and forth between Niall and Zayn and wow he must have really fucked up this time.

“Come on,” Liam’s ushering Zayn out of the kitchen, “let them talk,” and Zayn is reluctant to go, but lets himself be pulled out, shooting Justin a warning glance before he exits.

Niall goes to fix himself a cup of coffee before turning to address Justin. “Hey” he smiles weakly around his mug.

“Niall,” Justin dives right in, “I don’t remember anything from last night. You have to tell me what I said or did to piss you off.”

“I’m not pissed, Justin.” Niall almost wants to hug him, he looks so sad and he can’t really blame him. He doesn’t remember anything. “But that’s the thing,” he says aloud, “you don’t remember, and that’s the problem.”

“So tell me,” he’s basically pleading and Niall sighs, thinking it over.

He might as well just put it out there. No reason in prolonging this inevitable conversation.

“Last night… we kissed, again,” he waits for a reaction but continues when he gets none, “and then you told me you loved me.”

Justin’s breath hitched in his throat and he blinked back whatever it was he was initially going to say, “I-I told you, that I love you?”

Niall nods, sipping quietly at his coffee.

“And then what?”

“Then you passed out.” Niall laughs, almost bitterly, “Conked out right there on my chest, and I couldn’t sleep after that, so I just laid there until you woke up.”

“Wow,” Justin is staring blankly ahead, past a point over Niall’s shoulder. “I definitely wanted to find a more romantic way to tell you.”

“What?” Niall nearly drops his mug.

“You don’t think I usually confess things like that when I’m drunk do you?” Justin is smiling and just…

“What?” he repeats.

“I was planning on telling you,” Justin shrugs as if it was nothing, “It was supposed to be big, you know like dinner and a cheesy moonlit walk and it was gonna be like a proper date. But no, get a few drinks in me and I spill everything.”

“So it’s true?” Niall abandons his coffee in turn for clutching the counter behind him.

“Yeah,” Justin’s nodding and he’s right in front of him and he’s _touching_ him. “I was hoping you’d say you do too.”

“Oh god, I do.” He’s surging forward and he’s melting and Justin’s hands are around him and this is perfect. “I love you too.”

And Justin pulls away, “You have to let me do this right, take you out and wine and dine you and everything.”

Niall’s nodding but he’s grabbing at Justin’s face kissing him again. He doesn’t care about all that, just knowing that this is real, that they’re _in love_ , is enough.

“NO SNOGGING IN THE KITCHEN!” Louis barges in causing them to jump apart.

“So I take it you two talked it over?” Liam is close behind him, Harry and Zayn following the other two.

“Yeah,” Justin’s smiling and Niall’s nodding, pulling him close again.

“Congratulations,” Harry’s grinning and they all turn to look at Zayn.

He has nothing to say, but at least he’s not angry, Niall notes and even though he’ll never admit it he’s sure Zayn was smiling at him anyway.

“So now that you two are all grossly in love,” Louis starts, and his band mates are groaning, bracing themselves because they all know where this is going and nothing good can come from this.

“I knew it was a date!”


	4. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t like the way the collars on those stupid button up shirts fit so tightly around his neck and he didn’t like wearing belts and for fucks sake he didn’t know how to use a damn tie except to strangle himself when someone told him he was going to have to wear something ‘formal’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a drabble i wrote really quick last summer as a part of a 30 day challenge that i want to put here but not make into an actual fic. it has nothing to do with this 'verse but we can pretend it does.
> 
> The song they sing is ‘I Got You Babe’ by Sonny & Cher if you don’t know it, you should probably look it up.

Niall hated dressing up.

He didn’t like the way the collars on those stupid button up shirts fit so tightly around his neck and he didn’t like wearing belts and for fucks sake he didn’t know how to use a damn tie except to strangle himself when someone told him he was going to have to wear something ‘ _formal’_.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Justin told him, already dressed for their ‘big night out’.

“Why can’t we like… just stay here and order food or something?” Niall whined. “I’ll even let you pick!”

Justin laughed, “I get to pick anyway! It’s my night, remember?”

“But—”

“No  _buts_  babe,” Justin hushed him and hooked his fingers through his belt loops before pulling him forward. “Do this,” he kissed him, “for me” he says in between in kisses, “please.”

Niall nods, “Okay,” he looks down and frowns when he pulls away to see that Justin has secured a belt firmly around his waist. “Can we just go without the ties though?”

“That’s not proper,” Justin  _tsk_ ’s and does his laces up on his dress shoes. He looks up to see Niall fiddling with his neck tie and smiles appreciatively at him.

_At least he tried._

“I got you, babe.” Justin says before fixing up his boyfriends’ tie and smoothing a hand down on his chest afterward.

“I got you to hold my hand,” Niall sings and grabs at his hands in the process.

“I got you to understand.” Justin joins him, grinning like mad.

“I got you to walk with me,” Niall swings their arms back and forth.

“I got you to talk with me.” Justin leads them out of the bedroom through the hall to the front door.

“I got you to kiss goodnight,” he leans in and they kiss for a long while after that.

So long that Niall thought they were done when he pulls away with Justin’s fingers tangled in his hair and his arms hung loosely around Justin’s waist.

“I got you to hold me tight.” Justin sings and Niall’s arms tighten around him.

“I got you, I won’t let go.” Niall whispers.

“I got you to love me so.” Justin whispers back.

They end up not even going out that night.

Neither of them made it out of the door and they decide that it’d be fun to fuck with as many clothes on as possible.

And okay yeah Niall hated dressing up, but he was more than willing to do so if it always led to nights like that.


End file.
